willrosefandomcom-20200214-history
Patricia the Skunk
Patricia the Skunk is a Happy Witch who looks Beautiful with her Big Skunk Tail & rides on her Flying Broom. She's also Jack the Hedgehog's Sidekick. Info History ﻿She is one of the Sisters from the Witch Sisters with Selina, Abby, Laura, Jasmine, Michelle, Zoey, Bessy, Molly, Marsha, Victoria, Nina, Anna & Penelope When she was 18, she was being attacked by 3 Crocodile Bandits, but later been saved by Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) & they become Best Friends. She was the New Leader of the Witch Sisters. She Learn to use her Magic to help other People if they're in trouble She was married to Anu the Anubis Warrior & have 2 Girls named, Patty & Keren In Shock's Movie She Got Engaged To Shock and had 3 kids befor actually marring him Personality She is a very Kind & Sweet Girl who is Cute, Friendly, Lively, Energenic, Polite, Cheerful, Joyful, Playful & has a Heart of Gold. She is sometimes Sassy, Cheeky & Flirty (in Rouge's Case), but she's mostly a Generous, trusting, caring & Honest Girl who always puts others before herself. She is also Brave & Out-Going like Sonic. Like Sonic & Jack, she loves Excitment & Adventures with her Friends to stop Dr. Eggman & Dr. EggPlankton. Friends (Add your Characters here if your Patricia's Friend) *Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) (Best Friend) *﻿Selina the Echidna (Sister) *Abby the Hedgehog (Sister) *Laura the Fox (Sister) *Jasmine the Bat (Sister) *Michelle the Cat (Sister) *Zoey the Rabbit (Sister) *Bessy the Skunk (Sister) *Molly the Bat (Sister) *Marsha the Bee (Sister) *Victoria the Bat (Sister) *Nina the Skunk (Sister) *Anna the Skunk (Sister) *Penelope the Skunk (Sister) *Amy Rose (Great Friends) *Kai The Fox(Great Friends) *Maxie Flippercorn *Sadie the Dog *Maggie MacBee *Dena the Hedgehog (Good friends, Sonic X: Regenerated only) *Patty the Skunk (Her Daughter) *Keren the Anuskunk (Daughter) *Anu the Anubis Warrior (Original Husband) *Shock The Hedgehog (Husband Univesrse *Fuchsia the Bakeneko *Rika the Tanuki *Hana the Kitsune *Blaze the Neko-mata *Wen the Hedgehog *Jur the Hedgehog *Lizzy the Hedgehog *Lou the Hedgehog *Cici The Hedgehog *Crystal the Raccoon *Chocolate *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails *Knuckles *Rouge the Bat *Mr. E the Hedgehog (Her Father) *Shadow the Wolf *Jovan The Wolf *Rik the spidermonkey *Bayonetta (A Fellow Witch) *Agnes the Wolfdog *Prue the Coyote *Phyllis the Bat *Shock Jr. (Son) Rivals *Hayate the Okami *Seiko & Yuki﻿ *Cervantes the wolf (Add your Characters here if your Patricia's Rival) Enemies ﻿(Add your characters here if your Patricia's Enemy) *Dr. EggPlankton *Dr. Eggman *Eggman Nega *Umbra Vehicles Her Magical Flying Broom She has a Flying Broom that looks like a Harley MotorCycle & sounds like a MotorCycle Engine, she flys her Broom, leaving Thick Black Smoke behind her﻿﻿ Her Magical Flying Broom also has an Engine Likes *﻿Her Sisters *Her Flying Broom *Her Big Beautiful Fluffy Skunk Tail *Her Friends Teams ﻿The Witch Sisters She is the New Leader of the Witch Sisters Team Danger She is the Newest Member of Team Danger. Her Formation is Speed & Witch Expert Abilities *Magical Witch Powers & Spells with or without her Magic Wand *She learns how to fly her Flying Broom *Sprays her Skunk Scent at any unlucky Villians who stands at her way *Iron Tail *Speical Fighting Skills to protect herself *Chaos Heal (Healing Powers) *Chaos Control *Flexibility *Can make 8 more Skunk Tails appear behind her, making it 9 Skunk Tails Trivia *She has Shiny Clothes to make herself Preaty *Her Sonic Riders outfit looks like Rouge's Sonic Riders Outift only Pink *Her Voice sounds like Amy Rose only more Sweeter & more Gentle like Julie's Voice from "Bakugan: Battle Brawlers" *Her Bra in Sonic the Hedgehog: 25 Years later & Sonic the Hedgehog: 30 Years later is just like Rouge's Bra in Sonic Riders *She has Bat Ears just like Rouge's Bat Ears *She purrs like a Cat Quotes *"Hi I'm Patricia the Skunk" *"Hop on guys" - When she hops on her Flying Broom *"I hope we can find our Friends" *"Tee Hee" *"I'm sorry, did I hurt you very badly?" - One of her Victory Speeches in "Sonic the Hedgehog: Tekken" *"Wow, that was fun" - One of her Victory Speechs in "Sonic the Hedgehog: Tekken" *"Just returning the favor."- When she & Jack save Plasma & Kai in Episode 1 of Chaos Quest *"This Plane has Propellers"- Whe she spots a Propeller Airplane in "Lost in the Labyrinth" *"Ok, Contact"- When she starts the Engines in the Propeller Plane in "Lost in the Labyrinth" *"I'm a True Witch after all. Tee Hee!" - When she got an "S" *"Wow, that was super fun!" - When she got an "A" *"Looks like I've done it" - When she got an "B" *"Oh well, I wonder if I can start over" - When she got an "C" *"Oh my, this is not good" - When she got an "D" *"Oh dear, I guess I'm not fast enough" - When she got an "E" *"Oh No! I didn't make it in time" - When she got an "F" Sonic Riders Quotes *"Good Luck & may the best Rider win" - Before Race started *"Wow, I won" - Wins the Race **"I've made it" **"Oh my goodness, that was tight" *"Oh my, that was a great race" - Lose the Race **"Don't worry, I'll try again some other time" **"Guess I need some more practice" *"YAY!!!" - When making an "X" Landing *"Alright!!" - When making an "SS" Landing *"Yippy!" - When making an "S" Landing *"I got it" - When making an "A" Landing *"I think I got it" - When making an "B" Landing *"Oh no"- When making an "C" Landing *"Sorry" - When passing someone *"Oh my" - When you got passed by someone *"Here I come...HYPERSPEED!" - When your about to do a Gravity Dive *"YAY!!" - When you've done a Meteor Burst THEME SONG ﻿More Healthy! (Tekken 1 & 2) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Skunks Category:Heroes